


I Wasn't Fast Enough, Sorry About That

by reckless_gambit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_gambit/pseuds/reckless_gambit
Summary: This was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. Go in, kill a few bad guys, get out. It wasn't supposed to go like this. My partners weren't supposed to be watching me bleed out on the floor while bullets rained down from above.Five's POV
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 40





	I Wasn't Fast Enough, Sorry About That

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I'm posting on here. Hope you guys like it. This is also my first time writing fan fiction for TUA. There's quite a few firsts in this fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

This was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. Go in, kill a few bad guys, get out. It wasn't supposed to go like this. My partners weren't supposed to be watching me bleed out on the floor while bullets rained down from above. Klaus and Ben ducked down and tried to cover their heads with their arms. Diego was hunched over at my side, trying to put pressure on my abdomen. I knew he didn't mean to cause me pain, but the pressure made it hurt worse than it already did. 

\-------------

When the first shots sounded, I yelled, "Get down!" I hadn't thought of anything else, but to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt. Klaus and Ben dove behind a table, and that's when I felt a strange pressure in my stomach. I didn't quite hurt, but I knew something was wrong. Then, if felt as if my body was burning from the inside out. I fell and I felt Diego's hands on my arm, turning me over, then pressing against the source of the pain. 

\-------------

He kept telling me to stay awake, but how could I not when it hurt so much? I looked into his eyes, and saw pure panic. Could it have been that bad? It must have been, from the pain and the look in his eyes. Of course, he might have just been scared of losing one of us, like always. 

I heard Diego yell something over the gunfire, but I couldn't tell what it was. The edges of my vision started to go dark as I fought to keep myself conscious. I knew it was a losing battle, but I tried anyway. I saw Klaus raise his head only for Ben to push him back down. He said something to him, and then crawled off to God-knows-where.

I looked up at Diego and asked, "Where's Ben going?"

I don't think he heard me. I barely heard myself, but that's because my ears had started ringing. I tried to reach out to get his attention, but he was preoccupied with keeping my blood inside me; a battle he was surely losing at this point. 

Suddenly, I heard the gunfire stop, and screaming began. It only lasted a few seconds, I heard one more shot, then nothing but the ringing in my ears. I tried to turn my head to see what happened, but the motion caused my head to spin. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. 

I heard Diego calling my name. "Five?! Dude, come on, stay awake for me, come on, Five, just stay awake… p-please, just wake up… "

I tried to open my eyes, but they seemed like they had been glued shut. I tried to move any part of my body at all, but I just felt too weak. I hated this feeling, weakness. I felt completely powerless. 

Diego was still yelling, but I could hear a slight shake in his voice. He was starting to panic, and I had no way of telling him that everything would be fine. His voice started to sound more distant, and no matter how hard I fought it, I was losing consciousness. I didn't want to let go, I had to stay awake, I had to, I couldn't leave Diego, Klaus, and Ben alone. Who would make sure those dumbasses would say alive?

Eventually, by no choice of my own, I passed out. 

\---------------

When I woke up, I was in my room, at the Academy. I opened my eyes, but squinted against the light coming in through the window. I groaned softly at the pain that began to nip at my body. They gunshot in my stomach felt like it had when I first got it, not quite sharp yet, but a bone-deep ache, the first little pain before the shit hit the fan. 

I wasn't in overwhelming pain, though. Enough to distract me, yes, but it was better than it was. I tried again to open my eyes, and was more successful this time. I thought better than to sit up; I know what I had gone through.

I turned my head, expecting the motion to cause dizziness, but none came. I blinked a few times, before I noticed Ben sitting against the wall, on the floor. He looked invested in the book he was reading, and I didn't want to disturb him. I watched him for a few seconds before speaking. 

"Hey," I said. My voice sounded rough, and my throat felt dry. How long was I out?

Ben jumped at the sound of my voice. He looked up from his book and smiled at me. He didn't bother to stand up; he just crawled over to the edge of the bed and took my hand. That was when I noticed that his left arm was in a sling. I frowned. 

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He sounded worried but he still smiled, relief obvious in his voice. 

"Okay, I guess. Hurts a little," I admitted. "What happened to your arm?"

"I'm fine. Just a gunshot. You're the one that almost died." He squeezed my hand, trying to reassure me. It didn't work. He picked up a glass of water that I hadn't noticed on my nightstand, and hands it to me. "Drink. You've been out for a while."

I didn't ask questions, just took the glass, almost dropping it in the process. In the end, Ben had to help me hold the glass, because my hands were shaking so badly, but I drank the whole thing. 

"When were you shot?" I was still frowning, but at least I could talk. Quietly, but it was better than nothing. 

"I took out the last guy, he dropped his gun, and it went off. Hit my shoulder. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I promise, I'm fine." He spoke quickly. 

I didn't speak for a moment. When I did, my voice was shaky. "I heard the last gunshot, after you crawled off. I asked Diego where you went, but he didn't hear me."

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, and I didn't know why. It's not like I could've done anything about Ben getting hurt, but this still made me upset. I moved the hand he was holding up to his cheek, and he leaned into it, smiling a bit. 

I cleared my throat and said, "So, I almost died, huh? What happened?"

The smile dropped for the first time since I woke up. "Um, Diego said that after you passed out, he started yelling for you to wake up, but you didn't move. You were still breathing, but it wasn't looking good. Diego and Klaus carried you out, which would've been easier if you still thirteen-year-old size," I scowled at him, which caused him to smile, "and I followed them. Klaus and I held you in the back seat of the car, and Diego broke the sound barrier driving back here." I gave a small smile at that. Ben went on, "They carried you inside and took you to the medical room. Mom looked you over. She took the bullet out, stopped the bleeding, made sure that nothing too bad had been done, and then she stitched and bandaged you up. 

"Diego and Klaus fixed me up when we realized I was bleeding. None of us had realized until Klaus said I looked a little pale." He chuckled, but I didn't see what was funny. 

"After everything, Klaus, Diego, and I have been taking turns staying with you." He stopped. I took a moment to absorb the information. 

"How long have I been out?" My voice was barely above a whisper. I couldn't find the strength to talk any louder. 

"Just a few days. None of us knew what to expect. Your wound was pretty bad. Mom didn't even know when you would wake up." Ben sounded upset at that. I didn't know why; I had long ago learned that adults, even robot adults, didn't know everything. I guess Benny still hadn't realized that. 

"Ugh. What day is today?"

"Tuesday."

"What?! The mission was on Wednesday, Ben! You call a week, a few days?!" My abdomen was starting to flare up in pain, so I stopped, and tried to breath. I put my hands over my eyes, to try to absorb that I had missed a week, because I was fucking unconscious. 

Ben put his good hand on my arm, and lowered my hands. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

I looked up at him, but he wouldn't look at me. "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have yelled. I really shouldn't have yelled. That fucking hurt."

He looked up at me, with worry in his eyes. I shouldn't have said that. Now he's worrying. Fuck. 

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Benny." My voice was quiet again. "I just need to take it easy."

He nodded, but didn't look convinced. He didn't say anything. He just put his head down on the bed and took my hand, again. He stared off into space for a moment, and started stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. Neither of us broke the silence, and we sat like that for a few moments. 

Then, they door opened quietly, and Diego came in. He was looking at the floor, so he didn't see that I was awake. 

"Hey, Ben, Klaus got food, so if you wanna—" He sounded so sad, so tired. Like he hadn't slept since before the mission. 

"Di, look up." Ben was looking at Diego, but I could hear his smile in his words. Diego looked up and for a second I saw such fatigue and stress in his eyes. Then, he saw me awake, and all of that went away. I saw the happiness and love that was in his eyes whenever he looked at me, Ben, or Klaus. 

He smiled, that smile he saves just for us. For the people he loved. For "his boys" as he called us. He ran over and I knew he would've thrown himself on me, if I hadn't just been shot. Instead, he sat by Ben, and squeezed my hand. 

I reached my other hand to him, trying not to move much. I smiled at him, a small one, I was still pretty tired and didn't have much energy, but I wanted to show him that I loved him, and I was just as happy that I was okay as he was. 

"Hey, baby, how're you feeling?" Diego wouldn't stop smiling. 

"I'm okay. Tired, and it hurts a little, but I'm okay." My voice was quieter than it was before. I was basically whispering at this point. 

"I'm gonna go get Klaus," Ben said. 

Diego nodded. He helped Ben get up with one hand, and Ben left the room. Diego got closer to me, and kissed my forehead, his hand cradling the back of my head. I closed my eyes as his lips lingered; I was in no hurry to move away. I felt his lips leave, and he leaned his head against mine. I could've fallen back into sleep like this, but then Klaus came running into the room, smiling like a maniac. 

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Hey, you're alive."

"I'm alive," I said. "It's not that easy to get rid of me. One bullet wound? I've had worse." I would have laughed, if I wasn't so tired. I just smiled when Klaus chuckled. 

He came closer and sat by Diego. He kissed his shoulder, then squeezed my hand. Ben walked back into the room with the food Klaus had brought back to the Academy, and set it on the one empty corner of my desk. 

"You can move that stuff if you need to. None of it's really important. Just apocalypse stuff." I swear, I was trying to talk loud enough for them to hear me, but my lack of energy was showing in my voice. 

"You wanna try to eat something?" Diego spoke softly.

I nodded, not even trying to talk anymore. I tried and failed to sit up on my own, my stomach flaring up again. I groaned, wrapping my arm around myself. Diego grabbed my hand. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Can you help me sit up?"

"Y-yeah. Of course." He hadn't stuttered in a while. That made me wonder what exactly had been going through his head while I was incapacitated. 

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and was so gentle when he helped me up, I could've sworn he thought I would break. Klaus and Ben were getting out the food, and Ben mumbled something concerning the quantity of the food, which made Klaus say, "Hey, I don't plan on leaving the house anytime soon, do you?"

Ben just shook his head, and handed a box to Klaus. Klaus took it and the box he was already holding over to me and Diego, who was sitting behind me, now, holding me up. I couldn't help but lean into him. My eyes had started to drift closed, and Diego started slowly running his hands up and down my arms. 

"He's falling asleep," Klaus said. 

I felt Diego nod behind me. He kissed my hair, but didn't try to get me to wake up. I was perfectly fine with that, and I let myself drift off, hopefully for less than a week, this time.


End file.
